


Skin Tight

by InnocentMemmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artists, Bodyswap, Clones, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Future, Multi, Skin Tight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentMemmo/pseuds/InnocentMemmo
Summary: Accepted into her third Cycle, Lisa Gray has big dreams.She's chosen out the perfect body, has been making waves on the Grid and is looking forward to the bright future in front of her.That is until she discovers other things on her mind, like why she has memories of stars that she has never seen. Or why more and more things within her life no longer seem to add up. Or most importantly, whose face is it, that she is seeing on the edges of mind and why is she so intrigued by it.





	Skin Tight

Waking up for the first time in ones body is hard, when you are brand new and unscarred it takes a few moments to remember yourself. I’ve been trained for this, we all have, so I go through the motions. My name is Lisa Gray, I think it three times, my thoughts slow as this concept sinks in. “I am…. Lisa Gray” The words are hard, dry, but i say them again carefully forming each word. They tasted strange to me, my voice as unfamiliar as the breaths i drew. That too was difficult, i focused on drawing in each lung full feeling my chest expand and when i mastered it i opened my eyes. The room was dim, dully illuminated by a low green light. I’d chosen green. The thought flittered across my mind and i decided it was important, i held onto it staring at it, my lips cracking into a smile, the light dim as it was made my eyes sting and water so that i had no doubt this was real. “Sit up Lisa” That was part of my training as well, as if the verbal que could somehow overrule the lethargy in my muscles. I sat up, the world spinning as was to be expected i found myself gripping the edges of the bed not taking the time to savor the sensation as i shut my eyes against the dizzying movement. “I am Lisa Grey.”

It was not long until I could hear noises other than my breathing, there was a whoop of excitement, from my left i think, and i could hear movement all around me. My room was empty but rapidly becoming brighter as i bit the bullet placing both feet firmly on the floor and standing to face the rooms mirrored interior. I stared at the walls and a woman stared back, this is the youngest i’d ever been. Tan, muscled, with only a thin white sheet of, slightly stained i notice with annoyance, a slip covering my modesty. I walk over the motion unsteady only for my first few steps touching the cool glass with strong steady hands. Her smile widened as our hands met, and I examined the eyes i’d chosen, blue and a shade darker than intended, my hair close and black, i fully intended to grow that out. I turned to the large monitor set in the rooms only door. “Run Diagnostics. 4637 Lisa Grey.” The monitor blinkered into life.

“Good morning Lisa.” The calm voice was accompanied by green text that flitted across the screen. “Starting Diagnostics scan 372, please stand still” the room started humming silently as my vitals were scanned. Scan 372, that meant that i’d been slow to wake up, this was not a full cycle so their would have been at max 400 candidates, I silently urged the scan to hurry as i didn’t want to be late. “Welcome to Erliam Miss Gray, your wardrobe will be available momentarily. A quiet thrill passed through me at these words and then the panel flicked to the Des-Tech Design screen before loading my profile. I’d chosen my outfit weeks ago so i scrolled easily to the preset ignoring the suggested whites and blues that had been identified as the perfect for my body. The emerald dress had been designed especially for me, just in time given my late inclusion in the cycle. I’d matched it with heel and earrings through I system pair the rest of my outfit before releasing it onto the plate. Three minutes later they’d solidified and i enjoyed changing into it, slipping the shoes on, zipping my dress up and admiring the effect, it was just what i’d planned.

Then the doors open, sensing i’m ready and from outside my name is immediately called. “LISA!” A short redhead runs up to me, bright freckles illuminate her face, she’s dressed entirely in purple. “WOW! You came out fantastically, you gotta give me a twirl!” Her entusathem had certainly had not changed since we've last spoken. 

“But of course” I twirl raising my arms slowly and savoring it and she whistles in response. “I’ve not gone through the full diagnostics yet, but i’ll have to do that later.” I see disapproval at this in her eyes for just a moment before her excitement chases it out.

“Ohh, you got lucky!” She prods her flat stomach then swoons towards me placing a hand to her head as I struggle to hold her “I think mine is a little flabby.” “how could I ever let any man see me like this?” she winks causing her eyes to twinkle. I notice as well that she has chosen a slight accent, i cannot place it. An odd choice given our speaking patterns are really the only thing that remain between cycles. It’s loud in the corridor, flooded with light and quickly filling with people like us buzzing excitedly. It’s always the same at the start of a cycle. I watch them, a sea of faces and I really feel a part of it, elated, energetic and hungry, oh so hungry. “

“Well then I guess you’ll only be eating salad at the feast then?” I ask Ali already knowing her response as I link her arm and turntowards the wonderful smells coming from beyond the lobby.

“You must be kidding, I want to try everything in there!”she started quickly in the direction causing me to teeter slightly in my heels attempting to keep up. “Do you think they’ll have devilled eggs this year? I love it when they make them by hand.” The start of year feast was always handmade, nothing generated off of the grid.

I shake my head gravelly “Not a chance, the feast this year is entirely vegan.” Her startled look tells me that she belives me, for all of about three seconds before I snort, she giggles and arm in arm we walk into the hall.

The hall was beautiful. Flowers of all colours adorned the awnings strung together on ribbons or bunting. Water that trickled down the walls and along glass covered channels, bubbling through the hall and grass lined the massive panels of wall. I ran my hand through in instinctively these savoring the feel. “Human” I mutter to myself, because the utterance had become ritual. I get a jab in the ribs for my trouble. 

“Alien, definitely alien.” Ali pulls me down onto one of the food loaded tables the first space she could find. It smelt divine. “Ohh, radishes!” She grabs one, biting into it gleefully and rolling her eyes at the taste. “Mmmm, though I wish they’d put the sweet stuff out as well, these work incredibly with cream.” I feel a wave of revulsion at her words but smile, that’s Ali. Taste is one of the few preferences that truly change between cycles, however hers were always unique. I stare at the food in front of me, this was a celebration, and they filled it with flavor so that you could learn what you loved. I reach out and pluck a bright pink strawberry from a pile it juices erupt in my mouth and it’s all I can do not to moan. 

“Make sure you save some for later then, Ali.” she winked and went back to eating. I looked away still savoring the taste of the strawberry as I gazed around the hall. I wondered briefly who had taken the time to string the endless flowers above our heads but those thoughts were interrupted by the voice that erupted across the hall.

“Welcome to Erliam!” the voice came from everywhere and nowhere, speakers well hidden. The announcement is followed by an immediate cheering and stamping of feet, I clapped too feeling my eyes welling slightly. “I hope you are all enjoying the food, but remember don’t eat too much for tonight you will party like never before.” I laugh at this and so do many others, the first party of a cycle was known as the highlight of the entire season, you went out, discovered which drinks you liked, which faces you liked, and made the social connections you needed to start a new life. I’d been imagining it for it for weeks, I’d even been commissioned some art pieces to take center place, but even then i did not know the full extent of the plans. “I hope you find your bodies satisfactory, but if there is anything amiss please inform any appointed representative.”

“I’m going to complain about my pudge” Ali whispers, I smile knowing she won't, there was never anything amiss at the start of a cycle.The clones were always perfect, nothing could be amiss, I look up and down the table to the other faces that had joined us here and they only confirmed my belief. 

“Please be sure to report first thing in the morning for registration.” There were slight boos and hisses, but all in good faith as people started reaching for the food again. “And enjoy the feast!” This brings about a roar, glasses raise and then excited chatter resumes.

“So, see any faces you like?” Ali has eyebrows raised. We were surrounded by people, all chatting and eating, one woman had spilt potatoes entirely down her front but apparently this does not phase her as she continues to load her plate back up. I shake my head.

“Nope. You?” I ask knowing her real motive.

“But of course,” she immediately points to a woman in a flowy pink coat “maybe her,” then she flicks her thumb sideways to a man with short cropped hair and narrow blue eyes “Or him,” then she winks “Maybe both.” My eyes roll, classic Ali. Her attention is split between them, deciding, then she stands up decisively “I’m going to get her name.” I want to stop her, tell her to slow down and enjoy the feast but the woman in pink is already looking this way. I catch her eye and awkwardly look away but Ali’s incentivised and continues towards her.

I should be social too, but for some reason I don’t feel like it. The room is roaring with people and honestly it was making my head hurt. This was the downside of the feast, when you first enter a cycle everything in you is on hyper alert, lights too bright, sounds too loud. Ali would join me again before the party, and from the look of Ali’s hands in her new friends lap she would most likely join us. I watch them for a moment and consider going over, but then decide against becoming the third wheel and let my hands dance over my plate enjoying the smoothness. I return to the food making my choice and grabbing a perfect salmon roll from a whole stack of them with my mouth curving into a smile. I’d find someone interesting tonight for sure. I bit into it, chewing slowly savoring the taste, each grain of rice rolling my eyes in enjoyment as I swallowed then immediately started choking. 

The next few minutes were a blur. Hands grabbed me, someone was laughing thumping my back, then the lady with potato on her front went pale and started screaming. There were more hands as I was lifted from my seat in a blur of colour and sound. I saw Ali, and the woman in the pink coat, Ali has tears in her eyes and the woman has her arms slung around her. I’m lying down. I think i’m moving, lights flash past my eyes and I feel a stinging in my arm. 

“It’ll be okay” It’s Ali’s voice, her new voice but serious now. “It’ll be oka…” but darkness is looming.

“BITCH!” I feel a raking motion across my arms and scream out at the pain. I’m being held down and there is a high pitched beeping. “You have no right!” the voice pounds in my ears and a torrent of hair passes before my face and i’m over taken by fear. Does she mean to kill me? I hurt, I’m struggling against straps.

“GET OUT!” the voice cuts through me. “GET OUT!” they must have got her, dragged her from the room, my eyesight is hazy though I can see a doctors mask swimming into view. I try to speak, try to ask but there is something wrong with my tongue and i’m tired. I try drawing breath, wheezing with effort, my eyes won’t open, I cannot move. I black out.

I wake, I wake and it’s silent apart from the rhythmic beat of a nearby machine, my heart, I realise and it speeds up. I bite back down on the panic, head spinning as I try to open my eyes. I felt sick. The room kept spinning and my movement was leaden, leaden and painful. I sit up, no longer held down, and immediately I am sick. I throw my head to the side of the bed I hear it splatter, then alarms start. I panic trying to pull myself off the bed and realise that my legs are still strapped down. Not again! I throw myself into unbuckling them scratching my bare legs in the attempt, I have just gotten the first strap free as the door to the small room crashes open, and it floods with light as a nurse runs in.

“Lisa!” She yells my name,and it takes her grabbing my hands for me to realise that I am shaking then I realise that i’m crying. She takes me into her arms, stroking my head and muttering “it’s okay, it’s okay” over and over again in her soothing voice. Shortly after this and after calming down she unstraps my legs explaining that i’d gone into anaphylactic shock. I blink in surprise recognising the term. I didn’t think any of the clones could have allergies, I start to explain this to her but she shook her head. 

“Most don't” her voice is sollumn. “But sometimes a defective one does slip through,” she’s sitting on the side of my bed holding my hand, breaking the news gently, like one might break news of cancer in one of those old old tragedy stories. “Of course the facility does everything that it can to make sure it does not happen but sometimes….” she trails off looking mortified that i was defective.

“I…” I was not sure what to say, everything was fuzzy, I remembered talking with ali and then nothing. I panicked again, i’d almost died. Anaphylactic shock, an allergy, I was allergic to something! It could be anything. “I was… at the feast, and Ali was there. She’d left. Well gone to hit on someone and i… I just went back to eating. I took some sushi… that must have been it the fish.” she nodded slowly considerately. 

“And then what?” I shook my head confused that she wanted to know more.

“I felt bad, sick. There were bright lights and voices saying my name, Ali was there she….” I trailed off…. I didn't remember anything after that. The nurse nodded I notice that she’s picked up a Clip from somewhere and is ticking things off on it. 

“That’s common, memory loss. Just be glad you were not having hallucinations with the amount of meds that we pumped into you.” She laughs, I don’t “It’s not often that we deal with anaphylactic shock anymore. To be honest with you we were not entirely sure what to do. I mean we knew allergies were possible but it’s a one in a million kind of thing you know.” she shook her head as if still disbelieving “Most of us weren’t paying attention in class that day” She delivers with a wink “Like I said we pumped you with some pretty powerful drugs, things might have been a little strange memory loss is nothing unusual.” Her pale eyes took in my own. “You were quite distressed so we strapped you down to keep you calm before the sedative took effect. I looked down at my arms and could see the imprints left my the straps, as well as long deep gashes in my skin, they looked like nail marks. “And that…” she said “you were quite distressed.” I recoil at the marks not sure what to say, I make a sound with my mouth twice before managing words.

“I… guess they will scar then….” the nurse actually laughs at this and I think that she looks relieved.

“Oh dear, we’ll treat them.” She says with what she thinks is a winning smile but I don’t return it, an allergy, I feel defective, I feel broken. “Your friends are here, they’d like to check how you are doing before we take you for some tests, in fact they were so incistant we had to lock them out of the room. The nurse looks irritated.

“Tests?” I manage to croak confused.

“Just the standard tests, you know in these circumstances,” I didn't. “to see what triggered you and such.” She says dismissively opening the door. “Oh and you missed your general registration soo… we’ll that too.” 

Within seconds bundles of red hair are at my bed. Ali grabs me around the shoulders and she’s crying. “Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.” She’s on repeat, like it’s my fault. I’d never seen her like this before “I thought you’d…” I was stunned beyond words, I guess this kind of thing really did not happen a lot. I know Ali, I know truthfully that she’s much older than i but it’s never polite to ask. Maybe she had encountered loss before. “Oh, your arms!” she suddenly exclaimed, letting go of my shoulders and taking me in “They’re...”

I cut through not wanting to hear it, my new body ‘ruined’ “going to be treated” I say. I honestly have no idea how bad the scarring will be, “at least it’s not from a jam jar his time eh?” She stared torn, and for a second I wonder what it is I am seeing in her eyes, fear? Maybe but the moment passes and she laughs. 

“Yeah… You really are an idiot. The world's worst wingman.” She said simply then I notice the woman from before she’d traded her pink jacket for a pink cardigan and was watching me intently, when I turn to her she snaps out of the daze leaning on Ali.

“Or the best. I mean honestly there are very few meetings that make such a lasting first impression as rushing to the medical bay and waiting overnight for news.” She grinned conspiritally at Ali and my stomach hit bottom. Overnight? I’d missed the party. I bit back my frustration attempting to ignore the way she ran her hand over Alis leg. 

“What time is it?” I eased myself into a more comfortable sitting position.

“12. You missed breakfast too.” Supplied Ali as if eating would be the only thing on my mind. 

“I missed registration too...” Ali nodded and gestured to the woman “We missed it as well, it’s being taken care of remotely i’m sure.” She shrugged. “More fun time for us.” I nodded and watched as the nurse stepped forward to shepherd them out. 

“Alright that's enough, she needs time to recover, we’re going to run a few tests and then she’ll be right as rain in a couple of days.” I watch Ali start to complain but i’m not listening The lady in pink is watching me again, she’s staring, not smiling. This time I catch her eyes but she doesn't look away until the nurse shepards them both out.

The nurse was right to send them away, the second she opened that door i’d noticed my head was hurting. I cradle a hand to it hoping the pain will abate but it only draws the nurses concern. “Are you okay”

“ sleepy…” the sleepiness is not a lie, the nurse nods then leaves to get ready for my tests. I’m all too eager to be left alone and alone and in the dark once more I lay back staring at the ceiling. “Anaphylaxis huh…” the word was almost alien to me, I knew what it meant but there’d not been a case in years. Occasionally the clone genomes had mutations, but that it would be me and mine that did. I was frustrated and my headache showed no signs of abating. I stare at the painkillers left on the side but know that there’s no way I can swallow them without water so I decide to go look for the nurse.

The hallway is bright and empty, I can hear the nurse speaking to someone so I head towards that room. My barefeet silent on the floor, it almost makes me skittish. I stop outside her door and am about to knock when I hear my name. “She does not remember anything.” I freeze hand hovering. “Yes, no, no” I realise then that she’s on the phone. “We’ll be interrogating her in half an hour but I think our worries were unfounded.” My hand goes to my mouth, interrogating me? What did she mean? I look left and right but the hall is still empty. “Yes, of course. I’ll keep you informed. Bye.” I hear the phone beep off and take a step back from the office and back towards my own room, a moment later i’m inside and cushioning the door behind me.”

“Interrogation…” did they think that i’d done this to myself somehow? Suddenly I was afraid. I started stripping off the gown not so torn in my indecision that I could not start getting dressed in the clothes she’d left me. My dress and shoes were gone, in their place a beige hoodie and jeans. I change wincing as I pull the hoodie over my head. The nurse knocks and pushes the door open without missing a beat.

“Ah you’re up. Good, means we won’t need a wheelchair to get you to the tests.” The very idea repulsed me, but I did not let on.

“Yes, I think i’m fine now, I was going to go catch Ali. I’ve not had a chance to look around yet, can we run the tests another day?” The words slipped out and she only laughed in response.

“No one ever seems interested in my tests,” she said good naturedly, I felt a surge of dislike for the woman however the reason for this was not clear. “Come along now it won’t take long.” she guided me out by the elbow, my dread mounted. “Is this your first time in Facility 5?” She asks I get the feeling that she already knows it is but I reply anyway.

“Yes, though i’ve been in the southern hemisphere all my life.” She whistles at this “Ahh, then you got lucky right from the start.” she waves her hands around “My sister lives in Facility 19 I don’t know why anyone would want to spend every day in darkness. Next year she wants to plan the celebrations off of the grid and for us all to visit her there, she must be mad. She’s pale as a sheep too they all are.” 

“I agree” I conclude, though I am reluctant to agree with someone who is about to “interrogate me.” we walk through white halls up to red doors.

“Foul aren't they,” She does not wait for my reply “apparently they ran out of paint and had to brush a bunch of these old doors red. I half expect people to start busting in to my examination rooms thinking them fire escapes if the alarms ever go off.” Before I can reply the door opens to a doctor who is smiling at me broadly. He looks old, a rarity in the trendy sectors. 

“Ahh, you must be Lisa, come in, come in, I must say that body is most lovely.” I let my face warm at the complement feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“Um…” 

“You’re a rare one lisa, getting an allergy like that you’ll be the talk of the facility, you mark my words.” If he’d seen my reaction at this it did not show as he patted a chair by him looking exhilarated. “Course, you’re exciting, different. Some of us old buzzards have never so much as heard of someone with an allergy let alone seen one.” His entire mannerisms set me off beat but I sit where asked “Then again I suppose if it turns out to be to bad they can always just body swap you.”

This catches me by surprise “They can do that?

“Of course, and it’s much easier than people say, now I realise that your body might seem like the one but i’ll not be the first to tell you that if there’s an issue with it then it’s just not worth the bother to fix. ” He shrugs and I find myself horrified although agian i cannot name why. His assessment made sense.

“You look pretty old” I say before I can stop myself the thoughts bleeding onto my tongue. The nurse turns shocked, and I almost cover my mouth but he just smiles knowingly. 

“Oh I’ve been in this one years,” he said too chipper for his own good “people keep telling me I should give it up but It’ll be a fight for me to give up these old bones.” he tapped his nose and I could have scoffed at the hypocrisy in his words. “But different people find different things rewarding” he said tapping my shoulder as he asks for my arm, I hold it out and he recoils at the scratching. “Oooh, that looks painful.”

“It’s not as bad as cutting my hand on a jar” I joke trying to ignore the discomfort creeping through me at his touch. 

“Is that so? Well, what we’re going to do is called a scratch test,” he smiles then “Clearly you know it was coming and prepared early” his wink does not comfort me. When he turns away the nurse explains that they would be making small scratches on my skin and checking for a reaction, that did not sound bad. 

“So Lisa what do you remember from last night?” He’s applying a large paper grid to my arm.

“Umm…” My heart was racing but easily ignored “The grass,” I said “It was so luscious, lining the wall of the hall, I told the nurse this morning that I think it’s the fish that did it.” My thoughts were chaotic but he just nodded.

“They put that grass up every cycle, they don’t grow it on the walls, for all our advancements they never could master that.” he chuckled like that was some joke more lines appearing on his face “what about after that?” he was applying some dots to my arm as he spoke.

“I ate some sushi, then everyone was panicking, then….” black hair, I thought “nothing. I woke up here…” he nods.

“Nothing else? You were so distressed” he gestures to my arms “Yelling, though your tongue was so swollen at the time that I have no idea just what you were trying to tell us.”

I shook my head, “thank you for your help last night.” I said, “I’ve never experienced anything like it.”

“I didn’t do anything, the nurse sorted you out, allergies are rare yes but fairly run of the mill if you know what you are doing.” he applied the last dot to my arm and wiped his hands on a cloth. “Okay, leave these on for half an hour and we’ll see what we’ve got.” he stood up with difficulty. “Damned arthritis, if it gets any worse I will have to change this body,” he left without further comment and it was just me and the nurse again. 

She prattled on about the facility until he got back, telling me the gardens I had to see, the food I had to eat & assuring me that whatever the allergy was it won’t be that bad and if it is they’ll just assign me a new body. I smile at her, nod where needed but I don’t feel up to talking myself. My arm is itching like crazy under the patches and it’s all I can do to ignore it. I’m drowsy and just want to sleep. 

Apparently I do nod off as when I blink awake it’s to the doctors voice. “Whoa Lisa, looks like you snoozed for a bit there. I’m going to do the peel test now.” He plucked up the edge of the grid revealing red and swollen bumps, “Fish allergy. Looks like you’re… your body is defective.” He shook his head. “It looks pretty bad, we can put you back into the selection process in a couple of weeks.” he sighed “You had such a good looking one too.” 

Had? The word resonates. It’s like they’d already decided, I mean sure I liked eating fish but it didn’t really seem like enough of a reason to go back in the selection process. I was reluctant, it would probably mean going back on a waitlist and some people had to wait in the grid for months before getting assigned to a cycle. “It’s fine.” I blurt out, “I’ll see how it works out, I never really ate that much fish anyway,” the last part was a lie and the doctor smiled knowingly. 

“It’s fine Lisa, we’ll fast track you no problem, and get you out of a defective body.” I nodded ‘a body’ not ‘my body’, Well… at least then I would not have scars. I thanked both, as they gave me advice on what to eat and not to eat for the next couple of weeks as well as hand me an emergency needle for if I did accidentally eat it again then before I knew it i’d been guided out of the clinic and to a transport shuttle stop. 

The sun was beating down through the perspirex covering of the shuttle shelter and i found myself sweating I wish that they had had something cooler to wear on hand at the clinic. And perhaps in any other colour. The compound was silent and I thought that I was alone until I heard a voice sounding “Kay?” I turn and I am faced with woman in the pink cardigan she’s looking at me questioningly and I’m disappointed to see that Ali is not with her. I would have preferred to be alone. 

“Oh, hi… I guess we haven't really met, i’m lisa...” I feel slightly awkward as I supply my name. She’d waited the night with Ali and I’m surprised that she just didn’t go home. Her bright green eyes are staring at me, they might have been called calculating if not for the panic that manifested in her the next moment.

“Oh! Lisa i’m so sorry, I’m terrible with names... please don’t tell Ali” She looked mortified and the tips of her ears were going red. “ I… uh... just realised that I never introduced myself.” She held out a hand, her nails were bright pink matching perfectly with her jacket, and at least half the length of her fingers. “ I’m Jennifer.” I take her hand, it’s much cooler than mine and despite my headache I smile at her.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too” she returned then fell silent for a moment. “Mind if i share your shuttle?” I nodded in response as ever terrible at carrying a conversation so we sat like that until the shuttle pulled in before us. I got on and she followed sliding on to the leather next to me as the shuttle slid silently onwards I programmed my destination in. 

“Hey Lisa?” I turn to her, now that we were in the air conned she had slipped out of her cardigan and was running a single hand through her short cropped hair. “I’m from around here, I mean, before….” she stumbled over her words slightly then seemed to compose herself. “I mean... I know the area pretty well if you wanna go look around tomorrow?” She Gave me what I am sure was her best winning smile and it drew the corners of my mouth up. I decided to ignore the weirdness of the last few hours.

“Now you wouldn't be planning anything that Ali would disapprove of, or have my head for would you?” She flushed again and my smile spread further. 

“N...no it’s just… you missed the o..opening party so I can introduce you to some of my friends.” She stumbled slightly over her words and I beam at her agreeing and then sit the rest of the journey in silence.

I leave first, saying goodbye swiftly eager to get into my apartment. I scan my hand on the front of the building and the panel above flashes ‘Hello Lisa, Welcome to Sunhaze apartments, please enter your eight digit password.” The text fades and I feel the keys raise under my palm I tap in my password. Twice. The doors open, and I walk in, reslishing the coolness, I felt hot, shaky and was ready to bid the day farewell. The scanners inside identify me and the walls fade to green. I walk over to the lift which opens automatically and takes me to the eighth floor. Normally new residents get a tour of the building but I realise that I have missed it. The AI shepherds me out of the lift and I walk out into the green lit hallway. Faux windows line the wall. I’m unsure which way to walk but a solid line forms beneath my feet illuminating the way forward. I follow it to my room past a second stairwell then place my hand on the door panel, it scans it before the door slides open. 

My apartment lights up. I walk past the real windows, slatted in green, past the balcony that normally would excite me and head right into the bedroom, i’d designed the room myself so i knew the route. I don’t bother to strip, simply sliding off my shoes before crashing out onto the bed “Goodnight” I say and the lights flicker out.

I dream. I’m on a boat, it feels familiar which is strange seeing as i’ve never been on one before. Waves lap against it, gently rocking me, there are stars above and I cannot stop staring. Of course I had seen stars, on hollo tapes and in books but this was something else. I stare upwards and then I feel a pair of arms wrap around me “See, I told you it’d be fine.” A bird crys out and I lurch into wakefulness.


End file.
